Canadian Dreams
by iloveromance
Summary: When Martin and Frasier refuse to take Daphne to Canada for the Canada Day celebration, Niles doesn't hesitate to offer to make her dreams come true. But the impending journey proves to be an adventure that could change both of their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

"_... And finally tonight, Canada is gearing up for what it hopes will be the biggest Canada Day celebration in years. Thousands are expected to attend tomorrow night's festivities, held all across the country. _

_No matter what part of Canada you're in, it's sure to be a celebration that won't soon be forgotten. We'll leave you tonight with some footage of last year's Canada Day fireworks. For KING 5 News, I'm Grace Smith wishing you a good night."_

"Oh geez, not this again!" Martin complained from the comfort of his chair.

Daphne looked up in surprise. "What's wrong, Mr. Crane?"

"Every year those damn Canadians try to outdo each other with their overrated fireworks displays! It's stupid! I'd just like to see them try to outdo the Americans!"

"But Dad, Americans don't _have_ firework displays on Canada Day!" Frasier quipped.

Ignoring his son's smile, Martin rolled his eyes. "I know that, wise guy! I meant that-."

"I know what you meant, Dad. You're disturbed by the fact that their celebration could very well be bigger and better than the biggest celebration at our nation's capitol. I agree that America is the best but can't you at least let the Canadians enjoy their holiday? After all they have as much reason to celebrate as we do!"

Martin groaned at his son's long-winded explanation. "I should have known that my son, the _big-shot psychiatrist_ would find a way to analyze a national holiday! But I'm telling you, the Americans are gonna win this thing hands down!"

Frasier shook his head in disbelief. "Dad, it's not a contest! The two countries celebrate on entirely different days! Canada Day is July 1st and the fourth of July is... well, on the fourth of course!"

"Gee, is it really Frasier? I'm so glad you told me that! I had no idea!" Martin said.

"Contrary to what you might think, Dad... Your sarcasm is not amusing!"

"Oh yeah, well neither is your constant analytical garbage! In fact this conversation is stupid! Isn't that right, Daphne?"

But Daphne wasn't listening. Instead she stared at the television; her eyes transfixed on what was the most beautiful fireworks display she'd ever seen.

Huge bursts of color accompanied by lively music and cheers from the crowd. Celebrations in Manchester were never like this.

And the sight was truly mesmerizing.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful in me life." Daphne sighed.

"Neither have I."

"NILES!" Frasier yelled to his brother who stared at Daphne with a faraway look.

"Hey, Niles!" Martin said, never taking his eyes off the television.

Niles walked into the condo, purposely avoiding Frasier's annoyed look.

"Hey Dad; hello, Daphne."

Daphne smiled at the sight of her boss's younger brother. "Hello, Dr. Crane."

Niles peered at the television. "What are you watching?"

Martin scoffed. "Oh, the damn Canadians think they can do a better fireworks show than the Americans!"

"Ah yes..." Frasier said wistfully. "The debate of the century."

"They're so beautiful..." Daphne sighed. "I'd give anything to see this in person."

Suddenly she turned to Frasier and Martin; her eyes sparkling. "Hey, why don't we all go? Remember when we took that trip to-."

"NO!" Martin yelled; his tone indicating that he meant business.

"Why not?"

"Because I refuse to take part in such a ridiculous ritual!"

"Well Dad, I suppose that July fourth is a 'ridiculous ritual' as well!" Frasier argued.

Martin rolled his eyes. "That's just stupid! They're two completely different things!"

"How can you say that? They're both national holidays! What's so different?"

"Because... This is America!"

"That's preposterous! Just because they are two different countries-."

"Will you two please shut up?" Daphne yelled, startling Frasier and Martin to silence.

"Daphne-."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I mean no disrespect; being that I work for you, but me head hurts something awful and I was just trying to relax in front of the television. The last thing I need is to listen to you and your father arguin' over something so stupid!" Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to lie down in me room. I'm sorry for gettin' you both so wound up about the bloody fireworks in Canada. I guess I didn't need to see them anyway."

"Daphne, wait!" Frasier pleaded, but it was no use.

Martin, Frasier and Niles watched helplessly as Daphne disappeared into the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

When Daphne was gone, Niles turned to his father and brother fuming with anger.

"Now look what you've done! You've hurt Daphne's feelings!"

"Aw, she'll cool off in a few minutes." Martin said. "She always does!"

"Well I won't stand for you treating her this way! Daphne is an angel and deserves to be treated as such!"

"Niles, where are you going?"

Niles stopped in his tracks and turned to face his older brother. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going into the kitchen."

Ignoring his brother's exasperated glare, Niles disappeared into the kitchen returning seconds later with a glass of water and some aspirin.

When he reached the hallway, he no longer cared what his brother or father thought. His only concern was to make his angel happy again.

When he reached the first doorway on the right, his heart began to beat faster.

The glass of water shook slightly beneath his trembling hand and he knocked on the door, waiting somewhat impatiently for an answer.

The door opened slowly and the sight of her caused his breath to catch in his throat. Amazingly she'd become even more beautiful in the several seconds since he'd last seen her.

"Dr Crane."

He smiled shyly, suddenly at a loss for words.

"What's that?"

He looked down at his hand, suddenly remembering the cup and aspirin he was holding.

"Oh... You said your head was hurting so I thought you might need these."

She smiled and touched his cheek. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. That's very thoughtful of you."

Their eyes met and his heart ached when he saw a tear fall onto her cheek.

Noticing that he was watching, she quickly brushed the tear away.

"I'm sorry Dad and Frasier upset you." He said quietly.

She swallowed the aspirin with water and then sighed; the hurt evident in her voice.

"It's all right. I suppose I should be used to it by now. But what harm is there in taking a trip to Canada? It's less than four hours away!"

"That's true." Niles said.

"You'd think that after all the work I do for them around here that they'd at least be kind enough to do something I want to do!"

"Daphne-."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. The last thing you need to hear is me pathetic dreams."

"They're not pathetic at all." Niles said.

Daphne smiled and took his hand. "Leave it to you to say something sweet."

Niles blushed deeply at the compliment and he silently planned his next thought carefully. He didn't want anything to ruin this moment.

"Daphne, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"I think it's wonderful that you dream of going to Canada some day and... Well... I..."

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Are you all right, Dr. Crane?"

"Um yes... But what I was going to say is... Well... I'd be honored if I could make your dream come true."

She gasped in surprise. "Dr Crane, w-what are you saying?"

"I'll drive you to Canada to see the fireworks."


	3. Chapter 3

She stared at him for a long moment and suddenly he was afraid that he'd upset her.

"Daphne, I-I know that was terribly foreword of me, but-."

"Y-you'd really do that? For me?"

He smiled at the way her voice quivered with nervousness. "I'd do anything for you."

Wordlessly, she engulfed him in her arms, holding him as though she didn't want to let go.

And he certainly didn't want her to.

"Thank you so much." She sighed, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"You're welcome, Daphne."

After several blissful seconds, she pulled out of his arms. "Well it's late. I suppose I should be getting to bed. We have a long day tomorrow."

He looked up in surprise. "We do?"

When she smiled he realized what he'd said.

"Oh, of course, what was I thinking? Well... is there a particular time you'd like to leave?"

The question seemed to catch her off-guard.

"I hadn't really thought about it. The fireworks won't be till at least 10pm. I still can't seem to get used to it staying light out for so long."

Niles looked at her thoughtfully. "Well why don't I come by around 10am? That way we can beat the traffic out of Seattle and get to Canada in plenty of time to do some sightseeing well before dark."

"That sounds wonderful! And I'll make something special for us to have along the way." Daphne said with a smile.

Unable to believe that she had actually accepted his offer, Niles could barely contain his excitement.

"I'm looking foreword to it."

Daphne followed him into the living room, ignoring the confused looks of Frasier and Martin.

"What in the hell was that? Niles, what were you doing in Daphne's bedroom?" Frasier demanded.

Daphne swallowed hard and turned her face toward Niles.

"I-I don't know what you mean."

Frasier scoffed. "Well, Niles certainly does!"

"Dr Crane, leave your brother alone!" Daphne yelled.

"Niles, what _were_ you doing in Daphne's room?" Martin asked.

"Dad, it's not what you think. I-I-was merely-."

"Oh, bloody hell!" Daphne said in exasperation. "If you must know, Niles is driving me to Canada in the morning!"

The room was completely silent and even Eddie cocked his head in interest.

"I see." Frasier said breaking the silence that had gone on for much too long.

"Well, you're both adults and I certainly can't stop you."

"No, you can't." Daphne said.

"But Niles, you're making a big mistake! What about Maris?"

Niles flinched at the sound of her name.

"Is something wrong?"

Frasier's tone was mocking; not at all concerned.

"If you must know, Maris and I have separated. P-probably for good this time. And I hardly think that driving Daphne to Canada would upset Maris, considering that she's in Zurich with her yoga instructor. You'd think that she'd choose a different destination than our honeymoon to go off with another man. But then again, I never thought she'd be with another man, you know?"

His broken voice brought tears to Daphne's eyes, and she gently touched his arm.

"I-I'm sorry, Niles. I didn't know." Frasier said, giving Niles a small embrace.

"I'm sorry too, Son." Martin said; attempting an awkward hug. "I know it hurts like hell."

"It sure does." Niles said so quietly he wondered if he'd even said the words.

"But thanks. Well... I'm off."

He was barely to the elevator when the condo door opened.

"Dr Crane?"

He turned around, smiling sadly when he saw his angel standing in the doorway.

"Oh Daphne, where are my manners? I didn't even say goodbye."

She moved closer, causing his heart to beat faster.

"Why didn't you tell me about your wife?"

"Oh... Well, I guess because it was expected. I mean, we haven't been getting along very well lately and-."

Before he realized what was happening, he was enveloped in her arms; his cheek resting against her shoulder. When she rubbed his back, her gentle touch made him sigh.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. The simple words soothed his pained heart.

Reluctantly he drew back several seconds later and stared into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Thank you, Daphne; and...Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I can hardly wait. Goodnight, Dr. Crane."

As she returned to the condo, Daphne found that she couldn't stop smiling.

Nor did she expect to get much sleep tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning couldn't come soon enough and Daphne woke much earlier than usual.

After packing a bag with things she deemed suitable for a day trip, Daphne crept into the kitchen and quickly put together a basket of food for their journey.

When the work was done, she glanced at the clock, dismayed to find that it was still well before 10.

"Daphne, what are you doing up so early?"

At the sound of Martin's gruff voice she jumped.

"Oh, Mr. Crane! You startled me!"

"That's obvious, considering that you're so anxious this morning. What's gotten into you anyway?"

"N-nothing!" Daphne yelled. "Why would you say that? Because I woke up so early? So what? Lots of people wake up early! It's not a crime you know!"

"Why are you so defensive?" Martin retorted

Daphne gasped in disbelief. "I'm not! You're the one who started it!"

"Me? What about you?"

"Dear God, what is going on in here?"

They turned to find Frasier standing by the piano, clad in his designer bathrobe; his hands perched on his hips.

"I'm awoken from a sound sleep to find my father arguing with my physical therapist!"

"Well she started it!" Martin yelled.

"Bloody hell I did! You did it!" Daphne retorted.

"STOP!" Frasier yelled, bringing the room to silence. "I do not want to know what childish subject you're arguing about! All I want is to sit down at the breakfast table with my newspaper and try to enjoy my day!"

He glanced out of the large window at the Seattle skyline. "Look at that glorious sunrise! Now why waste this beautiful day on some ridiculous arguing?"

Daphne stormed into the kitchen and muttered under her breath. She absolutely refused to let Frasier or Martin ruin this day for her, and silently she prayed that the time would pass quickly.

The sooner she got out of this place the better.

"Where's breakfast? I'm starving!" Martin yelled from the living room.

With a deep sigh, Daphne grabbed a box of bran flakes from the shelf and slammed the cupboard door.

"Dear God, can't I get any peace and quiet around here?" Frasier groaned.

Seconds later, Daphne returned and forcefully slammed the box of bran flakes onto the table.

"There's your bloody breakfast!" She yelled, trying to keep her tears at bay.

Fully aware of Martin and Frasier's confused expressions, she disappeared into the kitchen.

And when the doorbell rang, her heart lurched in her chest.

_Oh God..._

Footsteps could be heard on the carpet, followed by the unlocking of the door.

"Niles, what are you doing here, dressed so casually?" Frasier demanded. "We didn't have a squash court reserved, did we?"

"No, actually I'm here to pick up Daphne."

Frasier's eyes narrowed.

"And what possible reason would you have for wanting to see Daphne?"

"Oh... Well..."

"For God's sake Dr. Crane, I told you last night! Your brother is takin' me to Canada to see the fireworks!"

Frasier glared at his brother.

"What? Niles how could you?"

The hot tears threatened to surface but Daphne refused to let them fall.

"He offered, since I can't count on you and your father! Thank God there's one member of this family who is thoughtful and kind!"

Before Niles could speak, Daphne grabbed his hand and ushered him out of the condo.

"Come on, Dr Crane. It's getting late. We don't want to miss the fireworks."

"Daphne, wait-." Frasier called from the living room.

But she slammed the door behind her and pushed the elevator button, unable to meet Niles' gaze.

For if she were to see the concern in his beautiful blue eyes, she feared she would start to cry and never stop.


	5. Chapter 5

They walked to Niles' car and Daphne tried desperately to forget about her horrible morning. All she wanted to do was spend a wonderful day with her friend; a man who was quickly becoming the best friend she'd ever had.

She could hardly believe that he'd be willing to give up an entire day to drive her to Canada to fulfill her silly dream.

If she hadn't been watching the newscast of the Canada Day fireworks with Martin last night, she would have never even considered going to Canada; especially not after what happened the last time she was there.

But she quickly shoved the thought from her mind. No sense in thinking about the past.

"Are you all right, Daphne?" Niles asked as he helped her into the car.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

"Well I can certainly understand that; working as hard as you do, taking care of Dad and Frasier."

His concern made her smile and she touched his shoulder.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

They pulled out of the Elliot Bay Towers garage and soon they were cruising down Interstate 5 at a comfortable speed.

"What's in the basket?" Niles asked as they passed the Seattle skyline.

"Oh, just some meats and cheeses for sandwiches, and some other things."

Daphne said with a wink. "I even found a small helping of caviar in the refrigerator and I took a bottle of your brother's favorite wine. I don't like caviar but you do, right?"

"I love caviar." Niles said.

"I thought you might since your brother does."

"That was very thoughtful of you, Daphne."

"I'm sure your brother will be furious when he finds out that I took his wine and caviar but it serves him right! I-."

She stopped suddenly, hating herself for venting her frustrations about his family after he'd complimented her on taking care of them.

"Something wrong?"

She looked down at her feet in shame. "I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I shouldn't speak so harshly about your brother."

"You've nothing to be sorry for, Daphne. Dad and Frasier just don't appreciate how wonderful you are. H-how beautiful and..."

His voice trailed away and when his face reddened, he found it hard to look at her.

Daphne's hand slipped into his and his heart warmed at the touch of her silky skin.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. You're wonderful, too."

They drove in comfortable silence, but Niles could sense that Daphne was still a bit upset.

At that moment he wanted nothing more than to take her mind off of the horrible way that Frasier and his dad had treated her.

It simply wasn't fair. Daphne deserved to be treated like a goddess.

Quickly he tried to think of something to say.

"So... these fireworks in Canada... They must have been pretty special for you to want to see them so badly."

A dreamy look washed over her, and Niles couldn't help but smile.

"Oh yes..." She said wistfully. "They were so beautiful on television that I can't imagine how they must look in real life."

"Didn't they have fireworks in Manchester?"

"Of course, all the time! I used to beg Mum and Dad to take us but they always refused."

Niles was appalled. "That's terrible!"

"Well, I can't say I blame them. Simon was terribly afraid of fireworks and they didn't want to risk traumatizing him. Kind of ironic when you think about it."

Niles was speechless, amazed that the obnoxious Simon Moon was afraid of anything.

"Wow... that's incredible."

"Still..." Daphne sighed. "It would have been nice to be able to see the fireworks at least once. I used to watch them on television and imagine that I was sitting in the park on a blanket under the stars with a handsome man beside me. But of course that never happened."

Her voice broke slightly and Niles found himself fighting the urge to kiss her; to unleash the words that had been trapped in his heart for so many years.

But instead he squeezed her hand, suddenly aware that their hands were still joined.

And then the words came pouring out before he could stop them.

"I love you, Daphne."


	6. Chapter 6

For a moment he couldn't breathe; unable to fathom what he'd done. He didn't mean to confess this way; to blurt out the words that meant so much to him.

He wanted his confession to be romantic, tender, and heartfelt. Instead, he'd blurted the words out as though they were just those... words with no meaning.

And he could only imagine what she thought of him.

He braced himself for her reaction, for surely she'd be appalled at his ridiculous outburst. But after several minutes she still hadn't responded and he his worst fears began to surface.

"Daphne, I-."

When he turned to look at her, his heart warmed; for she hadn't heard his confession at all.

She was curled against the passenger seat, sound asleep. And she looked like an angel.

He was grateful for a traffic jam ahead which allowed him to slow the car almost to a stop. Taking great care to keep his eyes on the road and reached into the backseat for his jacket which he lovingly draped across her shoulders.

"Sleep well, my angel."

* * *

The scenery along the Interstate slowly began to change and Niles could feel his anticipation start to grow.

He glanced over at Daphne who was still fast asleep and he simply couldn't imagine how she'd gotten so beautiful.

Almost without warning, billboards for the popular duty-free stores emerged and he knew that soon they would be reaching their destination.

Daphne wouldn't want to miss crossing the border and Niles had to admit that he always found the idea of crossing over into another country somewhat exciting.

He knew he should wake her, but she looked so peaceful that he could hardly bear the thought.

But if he let her sleep, she might be angry with him. So, as gently as possible, he reached over and touched her cheek in a feather-light caress.

"Daphne?" He whispered, trying not to startle her.

Slowly she began to stir and raised her head.

"Oh... Dr. Crane... I must have fallen asleep. Where are we?"

"We're almost to the border. I didn't want you to miss crossing over into Canada. You've been so excited about our trip."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Dr. Crane."

"We'll be there before you know it. And actually I'm starting to look foreword to this fireworks show as well."

"Yes, it will be wonderful." She said.

But something was wrong. Her voice didn't have the same enthusiasm as it had just a short while ago.

Perhaps she was still exhausted from working so hard.

"It will be a while before we arrive. Why don't you try to get some more sleep? I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"All right." She said in a voice that sounded completely unlike her.

He tried not to think about it and instead kept his eyes on the road. "Would you mind if we listened to some music?"

"No, that's fine." She said quickly.

The radio began to play a slow-tempo jazz number and as he drove he imagined her in his arms while they danced in a darkened bar; swaying to the music as though they were the only people on earth.


	7. Chapter 7

When the scenery along Interstate Five began to change, Niles felt his anticipation increase. He glanced at Daphne who was still fast asleep; her hair splayed across the back of the passenger seat.

And once more he simply couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

Almost without warning, billboards for the popular duty-free stores began to emerge, indicating that they would soon reach the Canadian border.  
Daphne looked so peaceful that Niles could hardly bear the thought of waking her. But he also knew how much she was looking foreword to seeing Canada.

The excitement of crossing from one country to another was something that even Niles enjoyed. And Daphne had been so enthusiastic about this trip that missing the border crossing was sure to disappoint her; not to mention that he'd be forced to wake her up by order of the customs officers. It hardly seemed fair.

He reached over and ran his hand lightly across her cheek, trying not to startle her.

"Daphne?"

But she continued to sleep like an angel.

Once more he reached out allowing his fingers to brush her soft skin. And when her eyes fluttered open, he felt his heart beat faster.

"Oh... Dr Crane." She said sleepily.

"I'm sorry I woke you, Daphne but we're almost to the border and I didn't think you'd want to miss it."  
"That's very sweet of you." She said with a smile.

Finally they passed a sign that read;

_Boarder Crossing: 30 miles._

Just a little while longer and we'll be in Canada. Isn't that exciting Daphne?"

When she didn't respond, he looked over to find her staring out the window with wide eyes, almost as though she was in a trance. Quickly he focused his eyes on the road, telling himself that it was just his imagination. She was simply enjoying the scenery. And he had to admit that it certainly was beautiful.

"It's been a long time since we've been in Canada, hasn't it? And this time we don't have Dad's RV so it's sure to be even more beautiful than it was-."  
The soft sound made him look over in alarm.  
"Daphne?"

When their eyes met, he was taken aback by her trembling mouth.

"Daphne, what's wrong?"

She said nothing and instead began to sob into her hands.

"Dear God!"

At a complete loss, he turned on his signal and carefully steered the car across three lanes of traffic, coming to a stop on the shoulder.

"Daphne, what's happened?"  
"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. Mabye we should just go home." Daphne replied tearfully.  
"Go home? But why?"  
His question only made her cry harder and his trembling hand went to her shoulder.  
"Daphne... Please don't cry."  
"I-I'm sorry." She said again.

Wanting so desperately to hold her, he unbuckled his seatbelt and moved toward her as best as he could.

In an awkward but wonderful moment, she leaned into him, sobbing onto his chest.  
Her hair smelled of peach blossoms and cinnamon; a combination he never dreamed could exist.

As she cried, he rubbed her back feeling her tears on his neck.  
"What's wrong?" He whispered into her hair.

After several seconds she sat up, and brushed the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I'm just... so scared!"


	8. Chapter 8

Her admission floored him; for he couldn't fathom why she would be afraid. He was the last person on earth who would ever hurt her. But now he was terrified of what she might think of him.

"Daphne whatever I did to upset you, please..."  
"It's not you, Dr Crane... You couldn't possibly hurt me."

"Then what is it? I'm here for you, always. You mean more to me than anyone on this Earth. I hope you know that."

The statement was dangerously close to what was in his heart and he panicked as he waited for her reply.

Thankfully that reply came as a smile and a light kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you... For being so sweet."

He swallowed hard; his cheek burning from the touch of her lips and he had to resist the urge to kiss her in response.

"I'd do anything for you, Daphne."

The words, as he said them, sounded as though they came from someone else.

"Daphne, please tell me what's wrong. I can't stand to see you this upset."

"All right." She said after a silence that was much too long.

He continued to rub her back in slow circular motions while she regained her composure.

"I just... keep remembering the last time we came to Canada. With your father and brother."

The memory made him smile. "Ah yes... When we took a detour en route to Mount Rushmore?"

"What if... What if something happens to me, Dr. Crane?"  
"Daphne... what could possibly happen to you?"

"What if... when we come back, they won't let me back into America? I'll be stuck in Canada all alone and they'll probably throw me in jail where I'll sit for hours with no food or water and-."  
"Shhh..." Niles unfastened Daphne's seatbelt and slipped it off of her shoulder, allowing him to move even closer.

"Don't cry, Sweetheart. Everything will be all right."

She sat up abruptly and stared at him.  
"But how do you know? You're an American! Of course they'll let you back in! But me, I'm just a-."  
"Wonderful and beautiful person with the kindest heart of anyone on this Earth." Niles finished.

"Dr. Crane, I can't go through that again! I was so scared before that they were going to find out who I was and haul me off to jail and-."  
"Then I'll go with you."  
"What?"  
"Daphne I would never let anyone hurt you and if the customs officers insisted on making you stay in Canada... Well... Then I would stay with you... for as long as it took to get you home safely."

The words came out in a rush and he could hardly believe that he was saying them. But there was no turning back now.

She looked at him with tear filled eyes. "Really?"  
"In a heartbeat." Niles said.

"I love you, Dr. Crane."

The words stunned him but the quick kiss on his lips that followed astounded him even more; for he could hardly believe that this moment was real.


	9. Chapter 9

They stared at each other for several seconds; lost in each other's eyes. Neither of them said a word but they were both thinking the same thing.

Daringly he brushed the hair from her face and kissed her cheek before drawing her close to him once more.

"Daphne, please don't be afraid. If you want to go home, then by all means I'll take you home right now. But I meant what I said. I'll never let anyone or anything hurt you."

"I'm just so worried!" She said, frantically looking around his car.

"What's wrong? Do you need something? Just say the word and I'll get it for you, anything at all."

"Me documents... what if they're not enough? What if they won't accept them? What if-."

"Come here."

Once more he found himself holding her; the intoxicating scent of her hair making him dizzy. And then an irrational thought followed; one that mirrored her own fears. He was dangerously close to being disoriented and that would certainly not go well with the Custom's officers.

But now he had to focus on keeping Daphne calm and reassuring her that everything will be okay.

He held her hands, squeezing gently and giving her a smile. "Look, you have your work visa, right? And your driver's license and birth certificate, right?"

"Yes, I have all those things in me purse." Daphne replied, pointing to the well worn leather purse that sat on the backseat. It looked like it had gone through much wear and tear.

Niles made a mental note to buy her a new one as soon as possible. He's always meant to but the gesture seemed pointless... until now...

"When we get to the border, just tell the customs agent that you work for Frasier and show him your birth certificate and visa. We'll explain everything."

"But-."

"Daphne I'm here for you and you don't need to worry about a thing. I'll make sure that nothing happens to you. Because..."

He stared at her lips, wondering what it would be like to kiss her again. But she seemed unaware of what had just happened between them and he didn't want anything to ruin that beautiful moment.

"Yes?"

He said nothing and continued to stare at her lips; they looked so soft, warm... beautiful, and...

"Are you all right, Dr. Crane?"

Snapping out of his trance his eyes met hers.

"Yes, I'm fine. We'd better get going. I'd feel terrible if you missed the fireworks."

And they drove on toward the border, as Niles silently reprimanded himself for not being honest with his feelings. But he was determined to tell her how he felt by night's end...

He simply had to know if she felt the same way; even if the truth hurt him more than he could bear.


	10. Chapter 10

The traffic began to slow until it came almost to a halt. The delay annoyed Niles but it was inevitable. The boarder guards had to check each car and passenger thoroughly.

Unfortunately with the threat of terrorism and other horrible events it had become a way of life. But thankfully the process seemed to be going smoothly and the car moved foreword at a steady pace.

Trying to take her mind off of her fears, Niles did his best to lighten the mood.

"Just a few cars ahead of us and we'll be in the Great White North."

He chuckled at his own joke.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration because it's much too late in the year for a snowstorm and the chances of a storm of that magnitude hitting British Columbia are-."

He stopped suddenly when he noticed her head tilted back against her neck, trying to keep the tears that welled in her eyes at bay.

The sight pained him; for he knew how strong she was and how it must have hurt her to admit that she was vulnerable.

Time and time again shed managed to bring him out of a state of depression that was so forceful even he was doubtful that he'd recover.

But while Frasier attempted to fix Niles' problems with a long, drawn out analysis, Daphne could provide the same resolution by a simple touch or a few comforting words.

He edged the car foreword and soon they were within sight of the border guard.  
Her pained and terrified look shattered him and he reached for her hand, taking note of how desperately she grasped his fingers.

He opened his mouth in an effort to give words of comfort, but what could he say?

Instead he rubbed her hand with his thumb and moved the car foreword until they reached the border guard.

"Good afternoon." Niles said, flashing the officer a smile.

The officer nodded in response. "Hello Sir. How's your day?"  
"Fine, thank you." Niles replied. Reluctantly he let go of Daphne's hand and reached into his wallet for his driver's license.

"Name sir?"

"Um... Niles Crane. Dr. Niles Crane."

"And your birthplace, Dr. Crane?"

"Seattle, Washington." Niles replied.

The officer regarded him carefully and then glanced at Daphne. "And your passenger?"

At Daphne's terrified look, Niles touched her arm and smiled.

"Daphne, do you have your documents?"

"Um... Yes. Just..."

Her hands shook as she frantically searched for her driver's license, green card and work visa that were in plain sight and it pained him to see her so nervous.

"May I?"

She gave him a grateful look and handed him her purse.

Carefully he opened her wallet, trying to ignore the thought that he was invading her privacy and then handed the officer the documents.

The officer glanced at the items in his hand and then at Daphne. "Where were you born, ma'am?"

She looked up sharply. "M-Manchester England. But y-you see I work for Dr. Crane's brother and-."

"How long will you be in Canada?"

"Oh, just for the day." Niles replied. "Daphne's never seen the fireworks on Canada Day, so I wanted to-."

The officer smiled and nodded, handing back Daphne's documents.

"Yeah, Canada puts on a great show. No offense to the US of course."

"None taken." Niles replied with a smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane, Miss Moon. Have a nice visit. And Happy Canada Day."

"You too." Niles said.

Seconds later Niles pulled the car foreword, smiling when he saw the huge billboard that read _Welcome to Canada._


	11. Chapter 11

Relief flooded him and he felt Daphne squeeze his hand.

"Well, I'm glad that went smoothly." He said casually. "I have to admit that I was a bit nervous about crossing the border as well. Sometimes these things don't go so efficiently."

She turned to him in astonishment. "You, Dr. Crane?"

"Well, yes... but-."

"Forgive me for sayin' this but I can't imagine you bein' afraid of anything."

He laughed at the thought. "Really? What makes you say that?"

When she smiled, the sight warmed his heart. And when she touched his cheek, he was grateful for the lull in the traffic, for the feel of her fingers on his skin would have surely caused him to lose his concentration.

"Well... You're smart, well-educated, and you always managed to make me feel better when I'm upset or afraid... th-the way I was back there."

She glanced into the rear view mirror, watching the border crossing become smaller and smaller in the distance.

"I'm so ashamed of meself."

His heart went out to her.

"Daphne-."

"Here you are, taking time out from your busy schedule to make me pathetic dreams come true and I act like a frightened child!"

With a sigh, Niles turned on his signal and steered the car onto the nearest exit.

Aware of Daphne's confused stare, he smiled and drove into a nearby parking lot.

"Dr. Crane, what's going on?"

He unfastened his seat belt and got out of the car, hating to see Daphne's worried look. But when he walked around to the passenger side and opened the door, she smiled and took his hand.

"Um, thank you." She said as he helped her out of the car. "But... what's going on?"

"Come here." He said quietly.

She blinked in surprise and slowly walked toward him. "All right... but-."

He drew her into his arms, wishing he could hold her like this forever.

"Dr. Crane..."

He held her closer, breathing in the scent of her heavenly shampoo.

"I don't ever want you to be afraid, Daphne... of anything. I'll keep you safe because I...lo-um... I care about you."

She clung to him, her tears dampening his cheek as she rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. You're so sweet. I'm sorry I keep cryin' like this. I can't even imagine what you must think of me."

He smiled and hugged her warmly. "I think you're wonderful."

She drew back and kissed his cheek. "You're wonderful too, Dr. Crane. Now we'd better get going. I know you're looking foreword to seeing those fireworks as much as I am. If they are anything like what I saw on TV last night, I can only imagine that they'll be the the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

He squeezed her hand and helped her back into the car, knowing that there was nothing in the world more beautiful than the woman he was with at that moment.

And by night's end, he was determined to give her his heart.


	12. Chapter 12

As they reached the center of downtown, Niles looked at his watch and groaned.

"Oh no..."

"What's wrong Dr. Crane?"

"Well, it seems I was a bit hasty about getting here so quickly. I thought it would be a good idea to get here early, but I hadn't planned on arriving _this_ early. We still have several hours before the fireworks start."

"We could explore the downtown area a bit." Daphne suggested. "Aftare all, I've never had a chance to see a real Canadian city."

"You're absolutely right." Niles agreed. "And we should start with my buying you lunch."

"Oh, but Dr. Crane you've already done so much for me. I can't expect you to do anymore."

"Nonsense. I want to, Daphne."

She squeezed his hand and smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

Niles parked the car and they walked hand in hand to a street filled with shops. Niles waited patiently while Daphne insisted on ducking into each and every one, emerging with a handful of shopping bags.

Several hours later they were sharing a table at a romantic sidewalk cafe3, enjoying a meal of croissant sandwiches and a bottle of wine.

Daphne laughed as she poured them each another glass. "The waiter certainly was amused that two Americans would order deli sandwiches and a bottle of wine."

"He certainly was." Niles agreed. "I suppose wine was the wrong thing to ask for."

Daphne clinked her glass against Niles' and took a sip of wine, letting the liquid warm her soul.

"Well, I think it's absolutely perfect."

"Thank you, Daphne." "What on erarth are you thankin' me for?"

"For allowing me to spend time with you. I hated seeing you so upset when Frasier and Dad-."

Her hand covered his, interrupting his thoughts.

"Let's not talk about that now." Daphne said. "I just want to enjoy this beautiful day."

"I'm sorry, Daphne. You're right. This is your day and I don't want to ruin it."

"Dr. Crane you couldn't possibly ruin me day. It's wonderful."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Daphne. But I still-."

"Oh! Can we go to the park?"

Her sudden outburst surprised him and he couldt' help but smile at the excitement that danced in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Of course we can."

Eager to store their packages, they returned to their car and drove to the famous park that lay on the outskirts of downtown.

"Oh my..."

"What's wrong?"

Daphne gazed at her surroundings as they walked through the elaborate wrought iron entrance.

"It's so beautiful."

It was indeed spectacular. Everywhere Niles looked, he could see an endless array of flowers in every type and color imaginable. He never dreamed anything so beautiful could exist in Canada, except for the exquisite creature standing next to him. With trembling fingers, he took her hand and led her into the park.

They hadn't walked more than a half mile when Daphne suddenly let go of his hand and pointed to something in the distance.

"Oh, Dr. Crane, can we go on a carriage ride through the park?"

He glanced up to see a white horse carrying a beautifully decorated carriage, complete with a driver. The thought of riding next to what was surely a filthy, mistreated and undernourished animal made him cringe and he was tempted to object.

But when he saw the dreamy faraway look in his angel's eyes, he knew he couldn't possibly say no.

"Of course we can."

"Oh, thank you, Dr. Crane!"

Before he knew what was happening, he was engulfed in her arms; the sweet scent of her perfume wafting under his nose. He held her close, taking the opportunity to rest his head against her soft skin.

If he could freeze this moment in time, he would be happy for the rest of his life.


	13. Chapter 13

Excitedly, Daphne led them to the carriage and climbed inside while Niles paid the driver. When they were safely inside Daphne settled herself into the seat, sitting mere inches away from him.

The driver turned to them and smiled. "Where to?"  
"Oh, just around the park if you don't mind." Daphne replied. "It's so beautiful here."

"There are blankets back there in case you get cold."  
"It is a bit chilly." Daphne observed, draping the blanket around them.

Minutes later they were on their way through the park, going at a slow, steady pace. She couldn't stop smiling as she took in every flower and tree.

With a contented sigh, she leaned her head against Niles' shoulder, snuggling as close to him as possible.

"This is so romantic."

Were it not for the doors holding them in, he would have surely fallen out; having fainted from pure bliss. He couldn't believe that this perfect angel was sitting next to him, much less talking about romance.

He took a deep breath and tried to relax.

Casually his arm draped around her shoulder, encouraging her to move closer to him until she was so close that he could smell the scent of her shampoo. The fragrance reminded him of an ocean breeze with a hint of sandalwood.

And it sent his heart soaring.

Daphne sighed, feeling a wave of disappointment when she realized that they were approaching the area where they'd begun the carriage ride. However, she was eager to continue exploring the park on foot.

As they walked hand in hand, Niles turned to her. "Where do they shoot off these fireworks?"  
"By the water." Daphne replied with a dreamy sigh.

"What's wrong?"  
"I was just remembering how beautiful the fireworks looked on TV last night. The reflection of the colors just took me breath away. I just hope that the area isn't too crowded. It is Canada Day you know."  
The faraway look in her eyes made him smile. "I'll make sure that you have the perfect view."  
The kind gesture warmed her heart. "That's so sweet, Dr. Crane."  
Niles could feel his heart rate increase when she took his hand once more.

"Well then I guess we'd better get going so that we can find a good viewing spot."  
She stopped suddenly and glanced around the park. "Actually..."  
"What?"

"Would it be all right if we watched them here?"  
He looked around nervously. "H-here? But what about the water? And the crowds of people?"  
"I think we'll have a wonderful view right here and I brought the basket of food and wine for us to share."  
"Oh... that sounds wonderful. But are you sure this is what you want? Because I'd be more than happy to take you into downtown. Perhaps even get a hotel room."  
When he realized what he'd said, he froze in horror.

"Dear God... I-I meant i-in order to have a good view of the fireworks. Daphne I would never-."  
She kissed his cheek, causing him to feel dizzy.

"You're such a gentleman, Dr. Crane. But that won't be necessary. This will be perfect; watchin' the fireworks while sitting in the middle of a beautiful garden with a sweet and handsome man. I can't think if anything I'd rather do."

"Well, I'm glad but-d-did you just call me _handsome_?"

In the dim moonlight, she knew he could see her blushing.

She looked away quickly, almost afraid to make eye contact. "I-I guess I did."


	14. Chapter 14

There was an awkward pause before he spoke again. "S-so... where would you like to sit?"

She pointed to a large grassy area where people were laying out blankets and setting up portable chairs.

"This should be quite comfortable."

Minutes later they settled themselves among the small crowd, a spread of wine, cheese and fruit around them in anticipation of the fireworks.

Daphne's eyes were full of eagerness and she grabbed his hand, giving it a firm squeeze.

"I'm so excited that I can hardly stand it!"

"I'm glad." Niles replied.

She turned to him, her expression becoming serious.

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here right now. I can't thank you enough for all that you've done."

"It was my pleasure."

"And don't think for a second that I'm not going to pay you back, b-because I will."

Her voice began to break but she forced herself to continue. "I'm just so overwhelmed that you went to all this trouble for me."

"I care about you, Daphne and it was no trouble at all. You don't have to pay me back because I was more than happy to do it. I'd do anything for you."

Again she took him in her arms, holding him closer than he ever thought possible. And when she placed a gentle kiss on his neck, he shivered in response.

"You're so wonderful, Dr. Crane. Please let me repay you somehow; If not in money then some other way. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it. You are me best friend, after all."

"But Daphne, you don't have to-."

"Nonsense. Now I can't have you thinkin' that I'm ungrateful so what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Daphne, I would never think that you're ungrateful. You are the most generous, most selfless person I've ever met."

"You're sweet. But please, Dr. Crane. I have to know what I can do."

He let out a sigh and swallowed hard. He knew what he wanted, more than anything in the world. But how could he possibly ask her?

Her hand went to his shoulder and he smiled at the look of concern she held in her eyes.

"Dr. Crane, are you all right?"

"Yes, I was just thinking..."

"About what, if I can ask?"

He shoved his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture.

"W-well... about your wanting to repay me."

"Oh right. Of course. Just tell me and I'll be glad to pay you back in any way I can. I don't have much money on me now, but-."

When she reached into her purse, he put his hand out to stop her.

"I don't want your money, Daphne."

The words came out much harsher than he intended and he could see that he'd upset her.

"I-I'm sorry Daphne. I didn't mean that. I just..."

"Yes?"

"I-I was just wondering. Earlier, you said something to me... something that made me very happy."

"Oh... Well I'm glad but I'm sorry I don't remember..."

"Well, you said _I love you, Dr. Crane.'_"

She swallowed hard. "I did say that, didn't I?"

He took her hand, unable to resist bringing it to his lips for a kiss.

And then he asked the question he'd been dreaming of for as long as he could remember.

"Daphne, did you mean what you said? Do you really love me?"


	15. Chapter 15

Daphne opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come, and suddenly the temperature seemed to have risen considerably, despite the cool air around them. She felt him take her hand; a gesture that made her heart beat faster.

"Daphne, is something wrong?"

The sweet way he said the words made her want to cry, but she couldn't give into her emotions. To do so would cause him to think that he'd upset her, which was completely untrue.

For she'd never been happier.

"Daphne?"

Niles hand on her back caused her to shiver.

"Are you cold?"

Before she could answer, he was reaching into the large shopping bag beside them and pulled out a bright red sweatshirt with the word CANADA across the front in silver lettering.

"Here, put this on. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. It is a bit chilly out here."

She gasped in surprise and pulled the sweatshirt over her head.

"Dr. Crane, I know I bought a lot of souvenirs, but I don't remember buying this."

"I know... I just..."

Her eyes went to his blushing face.

"You what?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

For a moment she could only stare at him in disbelief. "You bought this for me?"

"Well, yes, but Daphne..."

She looked down at the shirt, stroking its soft fabric. It was as though she'd been wrapped in a warm blanket.

Feeling like a child she couldn't resist hugging herself, wanting to savor this wonderful feeling forever. Then, turning to him, she touched his cheek.

"You're much too generous. I don't deserve all of this."

"Of course you do. But Daphne-."

"Yes?"

"Um... you never answered my question."

"Oh... right... I didn't."

"I don't mean to push you or make you feel uncomfortable but I just need to know how you feel about me."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know, Dr. Crane and it was so sweet of you to ask me. This is just hard for me, talking about me feelings-even with you. I mean, you are me best friend and all and-."

He nodded and looked away, the sadness evident when he spoke.

"I understand, Daphne and I'm sorry if I'm putting pressure on you. I would never-."

A huge explosion could be heard overhead and they looked up to see large bursts of color in the sky.

"The fireworks have started." Daphne said quietly.

"They certainly are beautiful." Niles observed. "I can see why you were so anxious to-."

But Daphne was no longer paying attention and neither was he. They were swept up in each other's kisses... Kisses that were sweeter than anything Daphne had ever imagined.

And slowly they fell against the blankets as the kisses continued, while the spectacular fireworks display went on above them.


	16. Chapter 16

Breathless from the blissful kisses, Daphne drew back and stared into Niles' eyes. His gaze transfixed on her, she was worried when she saw the faintest hint of tears. But if the tender and gentle way he'd given into her kisses was any indication, he was anything but upset.

Her trembling hand caressed his soft cheek and he covered her hand with his in the most romantic gesture.

And then they both spoke at once;

"Dr Crane..."

"Daphne..."

Then laughter came, followed by a warm embrace.

"Go ahead." Niles prompted.

"It's all right."

"Daphne... You have no idea how happy you've made me."

"I-I have?"

He took her hand and brought to his lips for a tender kiss. "I didn't think it was possible to be this happy."

When a tear slid down her cheek, he cupped her face in his hand and brushed the tear away with his thumb.

She sighed with pleasure as he kissed her chin, her neck and his mouth trailed more kisses down to the hollow of her shoulder. She'd never been treated like this by any man before. Nor had she felt so loved.

"I love you." She whispered against Niles' mouth.

The words surprised her, for she never expected to say them. But she most certainly felt them.

"Oh Daphne..."

At his broken voice she gently drew back, afraid that she'd hurt him. She couldn't forget that he'd had his heart broken before and she prayed that she hadn't done it again.

"Dr Crane, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-."

His fingertips went to her trembling mouth. "Daphne, please don't ever feel sorry. Hearing you say that you love me... I..."

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Daphne, there's something I need to tell you."

"All right."

He brushed a lock of hair from her forehead. "I should have told you this a long time ago but I was a coward, Daphne. I should have... said what was in my heart instead of pretending-."

At his pained look she kissed his cheek. "You're not a coward. You're the bravest man I know. Sure you have your fussiness and your snobbishness, but that's what makes you so wonderful."

When he smiled she looked away, feeling the color creep into her cheeks. "There I go again, talkin' like your brother. I'm hardly smart enough to be a psychiatrist like you or Dr. Crane. I'm just a physical therapist who-."

"You're much more than that, Daphne. You're sweet, generous, loving and the most gentle and caring person I know. No wonder I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you."


	17. Chapter 17

At his words her breath caught in her throat once more and she had to fight the tears that were dangerously close to the surface.

"Y-you fell in love with me the first time you saw me? But that's impossible. I mean-."

"How could I not? You were standing there, folding Frasier's laundry and you completely took my breath away. I'd never seen anyone more beautiful."

Her hand went to her trembling mouth as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Oh Niles... I-I mean... Dr. Crane."

He gave her a boyish grin. "_Niles_ will do nicely."

Their kisses resumed, deeper this time and it was several blissful minutes later that they realized the crowd around them had disbursed leaving only a handful of lingering bystanders.

Niles looked around nervously and then back at Daphne in a state of panic.

"Dear God..."

"What's wrong, Niles?"

"Daphne, I'm sorry. I've caused you to miss the fireworks you were so anxious to see."

She smiled and kissed him again. "I'm not sorry, because this is fare beyond anything that I could have ever dreamed. I love you, Niles."

"I love you too, Daphne. And you have my word that the next time Canada has fireworks, I'll make sure that you get to see the entire show."

"That sounds wonderful." Daphne said dreamily. "But it seems that we're the only ones here. Maybe we should start heading home."

Niles sighed, indicating that he was just as disappointed that their wonderful day had come to an end.

Quietly they gathered their belongings; the empty picnic basket, the blanket and the large shopping bag and headed for the park entrance. But at the gate he stopped and turned to face her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Actually, yes."

Her heart raced as a million thoughts filled her and for a split second she thought he might have changed his mind. It was only natural, however. He was a sophisticated, successful psychologist and she was just a poor English physical therapist from Manchester, no matter how many sweet words Niles used to convince her otherwise.  
There was no denying that they were as different as night and day.

She swallowed hard, trying to prepare herself for whatever he might say.

"What is it?"

He leaned down and picked up their belongings, carrying them to a nearby bench; one that she hadn't even known was there. And then he went back to her and took her hand, guiding her toward their belongings.

"What's going on?"

Wordlessly he sat down beside her and reached into the basket to retrieve the bottle of unfinished champagne. With two glasses in hand, he poured one for each of them and handed one to her.

"Niles, what..."

"A toast... To you, Daphne. For making me the happiest man on earth. I love you so much."

His handsome face was instantly blurred by her tears and she clinked her glass against his unable to resist kissing him again and again.

"And I love you, Niles... I can't thank you enough for all you've done for Me."

"Nonsense. You've done far more for me than I can ever thank you for. I've loved you for so long, and all I ever wanted was to hear you say that you love me in return."

Daphne smiled and drew him into her arms, holding him so tightly she never wanted to let go.

"I _do_ love you, Niles Crane. Always."


	18. Chapter 18

They drove toward Seattle in comfortable silence, their fingers entwined. Daphne closed her eyes and leaned her head against the seat back, thinking of the heavenly day she'd spent with the man that she loved.

Funny how not twenty-four hours ago, Niles was merely her best friend-a man whom she cared about deeply. But only now had she come to realize that she was in love with him. However, she suspected that her heart knew that all along.

Her heart filled with affection, she turned her face toward him, her head still resting on the seatback. With his blonde hair and perfect features, he was so handsome. She could hardly believe-.

When he caught her looking at him, her thoughts vanished and she saw his hand reach for the radio dial, lowering the volume of the soothing classical music that poured from the car's elaborate sound system.

"I'm sorry my love. I didn't mean to wake you."

At the sweet name, her heart skipped a beat. Surely he wasn't referring to her this way.

"W-what did you call me?"

He blushed deeply and averted his eyes. "Oh... I'm sorry. I-."

She squeezed his hand. "Say it again, please?"

"I said..._I'm sorry, my love_."

The words made her heart soar. "That's the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me."

He let go of her hand and caressed her cheek. "I certainly hope not. Daphne, there are so many things I want to say to you that I don't even know where to begin."

Touched by his sentiment, she covered his hand with hers and then kissed his palm.

"There will be plenty of time for that later. But for now I just want to enjoy this peaceful drive."

She adjusted her seat belt, allowing herself to move closer to him until she was snuggled against his side. His arm draped around her and she closed her eyes.

"Just rest, my love. We should be at the border crossing in a few hours."

However, the border crossing came into view much quicker than she expected and she began to panic, despite the things Niles had said earlier to calm her fears.

The car slowed to a halt behind a long line of cars that moved surprisingly fast. And before she knew it, they were pulling up to the customs booth.

"Good evening sir." Niles said, greeting the US customs officer with a smile.

"Identification, sir?"

Niles opened his wallet and removed his driver's license, handing it to the officer.

"Where's home?"

"Seattle."

"And how long were you in Canada?"

"Just for the day. Daphne wanted to see the fireworks and-."

The officer peered into the car and eyed Daphne curiously.

"Ma'am do you have identification?"

She glared at the officer in annoyance and grabbed her purse. "Of course I do."

Her hand trembled as she handed the officer her documents.

"Where's home?"

"Seattle." She replied.

The moment she spoke, she wished she hadn't.

The officer glanced at her documents and then back at Daphne.

"Where were you born, ma'am?"

"Manchester, England. But here's me work visa. I work for Ni- for Dr. Crane's brother."

Without returning her documents, the officer looked at Niles.

"Sir, I need you to pull over here."

Niles looked up sharply. "Why? What's going on?"

The officer looked at Daphne and then returned his gaze to Niles. "We need to speak to Miss Moon."

Daphne looked up in alarm.

"But why? You've got me documents and they're perfectly legal! I'm here with Dr. Crane and we were just-."

"No excuses, ma'am!" The officer said quite harshly. "Just... drive over there and wait for our instructions."

"What's this all about?" Niles asked.

"Just do as we say and there won't be any trouble." The officer explained, even more sternly.

Terror filled her and she turned to Niles, knowing that she'd find comfort in his concern.

But as he steered the car into the parking lot and shut off the engine, she realized how wrong she was. For his expression wasn't one of concern but one of annoyance.

"Dr Crane, w-what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He answered sharply. "This just... completely ruins my agenda."

Her mouth fell open in disbelief. "Agen-what agenda?"

"Well, I'd rather hoped we'd be getting home at a decent hour. I have patients to see in the morning and I need my rest. Besides, Maris is bound to be livid that I've been gone so long."

She stared at him, incredulous. "But-but you never said anything about patients! You said you had no plans! And as for your wife, you said that you'd separated!"

"I know, but..." his voice trailed away, leaving a deafening silence between them.

"But... what?"

"I think we still have a chance."

Her chest hurt at his words. "You what?"

"We've been married for twelve years, Daphne. I can't just forget that."

Hot tears filled her eyes. "But what about me, what about us?"

"Step out of the car, please ma'am."

She swallowed hard, and did as she was asked; taking note at the way Niles did nothing to help her. And soon she found herself face to face with a stern looking man.

"What's going on?"

"Come with me."

Before she could protest, she was being led by the arm, away from Niles' car.

"Sir, you can leave." The officer said.

To Daphne's horror, the engine started and the car began to pull away.

"Niles, no! Don't leave me here! I didn't do anything wrong! Dr Crane! Please! I love you! You can't just leave me here!"

But he disappeared from sight, leaving her more alone than ever.


	19. Chapter 19

Her cries startled him out of his thoughts and he swerved to the right, narrowly avoiding a shiny SUV. A bit shaken, he glanced over in alarm to find that the angel sitting next to him was in severe distress.

"Daphne, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

When she continued to stir he steered the car across three lanes of traffic, oblivious to the honking and unflattering gestures from the irate drivers behind him.

Miraculously he managed to safely exit from the freeway and pulled into a hotel parking lot. And even more amazing was that Daphne wasn't fazed at all. Instead, she clung to him whimpering like a frightened child as she called out his name.

He slowed the car to a stop and quickly turned off the engine and unfastened their seat belts, carefully removing hers from her body.

"Daphne, Daphne! It's okay, I'm here."

"Don't leave me, Niles! Please! I love you!"

Her cries broke his heart and he drew her into his arms. Suddenly her eyes flew open and when their gazes met, she began to sob; deep heaving sobs that racked her entire body.

At a complete loss for what to do, he held her close and stroked her back, disturbed when he found that no amount of comforting would calm her.

And so they sat in the dark stillness of his car. Two souls in a foreign country, one trying to calm the other's pain and fear.

As best he could he rocked her back and forth barely aware of her tears dampening his shirt and tie. Nor did he care about such things. The only thing he cared about was the beautiful woman in his arms who was distraught for reasons he couldn't fathom.

He wanted so much to make her happy again. To take away all of her pain and sadness, but it proved to be impossible. After several agonizing moments, her sobs finally subsided, succumbing into soft whimpers.

"Shhh...It's all right my angel. I'm here... I love you." He whispered over and over again. And when she slowly raised her head to look at him, the pain in her beautiful brown eyes and tear streaked face almost shattered his composure. He simply couldn't stand to see her this way.

He reached out and brushed her tears away as best he could, but they kept coming. He held her trembling body and raised her chin until her eyes met his gaze once more.

"Dear God, what's happened?"

She swallowed hard and looked at him worriedly. "T-the border crossing... they took me away and then you left me there a-all alone."

He let out a deep sigh. Another horrifying dream, reminiscent of her fears from earlier.

No wonder she was so upset. He should have seen this coming. Getting into Canada was one thing but returning to the US was quite another.

"Oh Daphne... No... Never... I would never..."

Her sobs began once more and he drew her even closer, whispering the same words of comfort in a desperate attempt to calm her.

"I'll never leave you, Daphne. I'll stay right here with you... always."  
"But I was so scared, Niles! I-."

He silenced her the only way he knew how... with a tender, lingering kiss and then rested his cheek against hers.

"Shhh... It's all right. Everything will be all right."

"Y-your wife... You said you still loved her and you left me for-."

Silently he cursed Maris for everything she had done to him and suddenly he came to a relation.

"My angel, I did love Maris and I wanted so much to try and reconcile time and time again. But she means nothing to me. You're the one I love... The one... I've always loved."

"I love you too, Niles."

Their lips met in a fiery embrace, deep, passionate kisses that soothed her fears and her aching heart. After a long moment of kisses that she thought may never end, they drew back and stared into each other's eyes.

He brushed the tears from her cheeks as gently as possible, praying to the Gods above that she'd be all right. He had no idea what kind of nightmare she'd experienced but he gathered that it had a profound affect on her. She was much too fragile to discuss it right now.

Guilt washed over him for putting her in this predicament, but it was a double edged sword. The only way to get into Canada was through the border crossing and she'd wanted so badly to see the fireworks. Unfortunately that meant returning to the United States the same way they'd gotten into Canada.

"I'm so sorry, Niles."

Her words pained him and he kissed her tenderly. "No, Daphne... this isn't your fault. I know how intimidating the border guards can be but I can assure you, I won't let anything happen to you. I'm going to stay right here with you. And if they insist on keeping you in Canada, I'll stay with you. I won't leave unless you're with me. I love you so much, Daphne and I'd die before I'd let anyone or anything hurt you."

"Oh Niles..."

The kiss she gave him was warm and tender, filling him with a sensation that he never knew could exist. And it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

Finally she drew back and took his hand. "I think I'm ready to go home now."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded wordlessly and he started the ignition and headed toward the freeway. As they drove into the flow of traffic, he kept one hand on the steering wheel; the other on Daphne, gently stroking her hair.

But as they neared the border crossing, her hand gripped his tightly and he said a silent prayer that things would go smoothly.

Before he realized it, they were only a few car lengths from the border guard. Her grip tightened as they car inched foreword and they found themselves face to face with the US customs agent.

"Good evening, Sir."

"Identification?"

Niles handed his driver's license to the officer along with Daphne's visa and driver's license.

The customs officer regarded Daphne suspiciously.

"Are you American, ma'am?"

She opened her mouth to speak but thankfully Niles spoke first.

"She's English but she works for my brother. She's a physical therapist for my father."

"I see.. And your occupation, sir?"

"I'm a psychiatrist."

"And where's home?"

"Seattle."

Once more the officer stared at Daphne and then handed back the documents.

"How long were you in Canada?"  
"Just for the day. Daphne wanted to see the fireworks." Niles explained.

There was a tense moment of silence before the customs officer nodded.

"Have a nice night. Driver carefully."

The relief that Niles felt was immeasurable.

"Thank you sir. I certainly will. I wouldn't want anything to happen to this precious cargo beside me."

And as they drove into Washington State, Niles sighed contently. For his angel was asleep on his shoulder and he prayed that her dreams were sweet.


	20. Chapter 20

His angel asleep on his shoulder, Niles drove quickly but safely, grateful that the freeway was fairly deserted. He wanted nothing more than to get home as soon as possible because Daphne needed her rest.

It had been an exhausting but wonderful day and as much as he hated to see it come to an end, Daphne deserved to be at home in a comfortable bed where she could sleep soundly. And that was all the motivation he needed to gently increase his speed in the hopes of getting them home faster. Soon they were passing by the Seattle skyline.

His hand reached out to caress Daphne's cheek. "Daphne, there's the Space Needle." He whispered. "We're almost home."

But she didn't move, choosing instead to continue sleeping against his shoulder, and all too soon he found himself at the entrance to the Elliot Bay parking garage.

He glanced at his watch, surprised to find that it was nearing 3AM and after helping Daphne out of the car, they walked into the building and up to Frasier's apartment.

As they stood at the doorway, neither of them wanted to leave and he was grateful when Daphne invited him in. "These are yours." He said, handing her the bags. She opened a large brown bag with a red logo on it and stared at him in confusion. "This isn't mine."

He couldn't help but smile. "Actually it is."

"Niles..."

"Open it."

She reached into the bag and removed a beautiful red and brown leather purse.

"I thought you could use another one but if you don't like it, I can-."

She kissed him over and over again, her fingers splaying through his hair. "Thank you so much."

He sighed deeply, wondering what he'd ever seen in Maris. For she was never this grateful for anything he'd ever done for her. And just as quickly as the horrible thought came it disappeared, replaced with overwhelming love for the woman in his arms.

"You're welcome, my love."

There was an uncomfortable silence as they stared at one another and suddenly he couldn't bear the thought of leaving her.

"Well, it's late and I should probably be getting home."

"Don't leave... Please. Stay with me."

The words made his heart beat faster and he kissed her tenderly.

"I suppose that Frasier won't mind if I sleep on the sofa. I'll just grab a pillow and a blanket and-."

"No."

He looked up in surprise. "Daphne."

"I won't have you sleeping on the sofa."

"Well, if I don't sleep on the sofa then where-."

"I-in me room. With me. I don't think I can be alone tonight."

His heart was beating so loudly he was sure she could hear it. For so long he'd dreamed of holding her in his arms while they slept soundly and now that dream was about to come true. He wanted to stay with her so badly but it felt wrong. Just hours before they'd confessed their feelings to one another and spending the night seemed much too soon.

He opened his mouth to say these very words but when he saw the pleading look in her eyes, his emotions began to outweigh his ethics. He licked his dry lips and brushed a lock of hair from her forehead.

"Of course I'll stay with you, Daphne."

She kissed him until he was dizzy and then disappeared, returning minutes later with a pair of Frasier's pajamas.

"These might be a bit big but hopefully they'll be comfortable."

"They're perfect, my love." He said drawing her into an embrace. And soon thereafter, they climbed into her tiny bed, snuggled against one another.

"It feels so good to be in your arms." Daphne sighed dreamily.

It was only when he sighed and kissed her cheek that she realized she had spoken out loud.

"I love you, Daphne."  
"I love you too, Niles."

(The next morning)

Sunlight streamed into the bedroom window, but Daphne hardly stirred, nor was she aware of the way Martin's concerned face stared at her from the hallway.

"Hey Daph, sorry to bother you but I feel like a damn fool. I shouldn't have gotten so mad about those damn fireworks and I need to thank Niles for taking you to see them. I hope you kids had a good-."

He stopped suddenly when he noticed that something was different. Daringly he walked into the room and glanced at the bed, smiling at what he saw. Daphne was sound asleep in the arms of Martin's youngest son who, even in slumber, looked happier than he'd ever seen him.

The sight made Martin chuckle to himself.

"Well Niles, you did it. You made Daphne's dreams come true. But from the looks of things, your dreams came true as well."

**THE END**


End file.
